


Le Petit Chaperon Réaliste

by Dragonna



Series: Contes (massacrés) de notre Enfance [2]
Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Crack, Cute, Fairy Tales, Family, Gen, Humor, Multi, Parental - Freeform, Romance, fraternal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il était une fois un "homme" nommé Kevin Cecil. Il élevait un jeune homme nommé William Twining. Un gamin un peu crispant par moment selon certains. Il était un garçon très (trop) réaliste! Totalement marginal. Et qui ne voulait pas se fondre dans la masse. Une masse de moutons, selon ses acerbes mots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Petit Chaperon Réaliste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts).



> Makai Ouji ne m'appartient pas.  
> Les quelques images ne sont pas à moi, mais je possède les volumes où ils se trouvent.  
> Sauf l'image de Kaamelott. si elle pose problème je la retirerais.

 

Il était une fois, dans un village à l'orée d'une forêt profonde, une mère ...heu un tuteur plutôt….nommé Kevin Cecil. Il élevait un jeune humain (parce que oui lui ne l'était pas) nommé William Twining. Un gamin un peu crispant par moment selon certain.

_Il était un garçon très…réaliste! Totalement marginal._

_Et qui ne voulait pas se fondre dans la masse._

_Une masse de moutons, selon ses acerbes mots._

«Pourquoi aller à l'église, je vais aller me nourrir l'esprit avec un bouquin!» Kelvin l'y traînait par le col parce que…ben voilà c'est une époque où on rigolait pas!

_Si il n'allait pas à la messe il allait avoir tellement de problèmes._

_Et il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention sur lui._

_Manquerait plus qu'on le traite d'hérétique._

Parce que à une époque moyenâgeuse, même un chouïa fantastique, si tu n'allais pas à l'église…la réponse de celle-ci ne se faisait généralement pas attendre. Oui la liberté n'était pas trop étendu à l'époque, on pouvait pas vraiment faire ou dire ce qu'on voulait. Et donc, si on agissait comme cela, la sentence était généralement immédiate. Surtout si en plus on en rajoutait en parlant comme un non-croyant.

On nous traitait d'hérétique et hop, au bûcher.

William faisait donc la sieste en pose de prière, sous le regard agacé de son majordome. Kevin ne pouvait pas parler pendant le sermon ("on" le surveillait après tout). Mais il lui faisait la leçon en retournant chez eux. Sauf que William était plus intéressé par la nature, ou pas ses livres, ou même par la forme des nuages. Ou par ce magnifique papillon coloré. Ou par l'avenir, l'argent, son père qui ne rentrait toujours pas.

«Si une entité supérieure existe, où était-elle quand on avait des famines, des épidémies, ou des guerres avec des million de morts? Il n'exi…»

Kelvin le bâillonna à temps. Parce que, si on l'entendait…et par on, on entend une certaine organisation commençant pas inqui et finissant par sition. ((Après tout, ce conte est raconté depuis le 11ème siècle)).

_Et ça ne ratait pas pour le coup._

_C'était même inévitable._

_Hop au bûcher._

Et ça serait pénible de devoir non pas le sauver (ça ce serait facile) mais refaire leur vie ailleurs. Il était son tuteur après tout. Et puis son supérieur ne serait pas trop content. Et puis le parent du garçon (enfin son père surtout…quand il reviendrait…S'il revenait….et s'il arrêtait de faire mumuse avec les démons) serait fichu de le mettre à la porte, ce qui le mettrait aussi dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou avec son supérieur hiérarchique. Bon Kevin savait qu'il pouvait avoir le dessus sur le père en question mais si celui-ci se ramenait avec ses démons…quelqu'un serait encore plus fâché que les humains voient tout ça.

Il l'imaginait bien le dit-boss d'ailleurs si William avait des problèmes avec l'église et manquait se se faire roussir. Si "papa" ne le tuait pas (et ça valait aussi bien pour le sien que celui de William), quelqu'un ne le louperait pas. Il le voyait très bien, l'entendait presque parler rien qu'à y penser.

_**«Je t'avais dit de le protéger. Pro-té-ger. Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris avec ces mots Kevin? Tu pensais peut-être que laisser pousser le fils de Salomon comme une mauvaise herbe en le gâtant à mort allait en faire quelqu'un? Qu'il soit septique est une chose, qu'il le hurle sur les toits en est une autre. Comment il a pu manquer de finir sur le bûcher dis-moi? On a réussit à avoir sa garde. Si c'est pour que tu le tue en le laissant dire n'importe quoi, autant le refiler aux démons et à son père hein.»** _

_Oui il l'imaginait très bien._

_Et n'avait aucune envie de le voir en vrai._

Bref il prit une grande inspiration, se reprit en enleva sa main de la bouche du petit blondinet «Jeune maître ne criez pas aussi fort votre opinion. Les autorités religieuses vont pas vous louper si elles vous entendent.

\- Pff dire que «il» est censé nous pardonne d'avoir douté et n'avoir pas cru. Pourtant les hommes nous brûlent ou nous torturent si on ose dire qu'on ne croit pas.

\- …

\- Y disait quelque chose à ce sujet son "fils"?» demanda-t-il en faisant des guillemets avec les doigts. «Parce que explique moi comment une fille vierge peut être…..»

Kevin sentit un poids énorme qui tombait sur ses épaules et n'écouta pas la suite. Ce garçon n'avait rien lu, rien pour se fondre dans le moule à une époque ou se distinguer n'était pas l'idée du siècle, même si c'est un conte. Heureusement que c'est lui qui se chargeait de son éducation reli….et ici, la réalisation lui tomba dessus froidement, tel un couperet:

_Il était un prof pourri._

_Ca faisait mal à réaliser._

Et si un jour le père de William revenait. Avec son sourire de grand bêta, et son aura (et surtout ses démons). Non seulement il ne serait pas trop content de ce manque d'éducation flagrant, associé à un manque d'instinct de survie qu'était ce côté réaliste qu'il ne se privait pas d'étaler en public (et ça se comprendrait quelque part) mais en plus…

_«Il serait capable de marier William à l’un d’eux.»_

_Moi vivant JAMAIS!!_

_( ~~A peine papa poule le Kevin.~~ )_

* * *

 

Bon Kevin décida que William devait sortir de ses livres de temps en temps quand même. _Il allait se_ pourrir la santé. Un jour de neige, il lui demanda d'aller porter un panier contenant une galette des rois bien garnie, des biscuits, des sandwichs et du champagne à son ami Isaac qui vivait avec sa grande sœur Maria à l'autre bout de la forêt. Et qui étaient tristement malades.

Sauf que William, tout à son bouquin de physique quantique «Tu peux pas y aller toi même? Il fait froid dehors. Je vais choper une grippe!»

_Charmant ami_

« Go! Faut faire avancer l'histoire! Et il faut aider les miséreux.

\- Pour ne pas avoir mauvaise conscience?»

Et il fut jeté dehors, enveloppé dans un chaperon vert bien chaud doublé de (fausse) fourrure. Kevin posa le panier bien rempli et referma la porte (à clé). «Père indigne…même si t'es pas mon père!» Bref. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer avant d'avoir fait ce que Kevin voulait qu'il fasse. Et dire qu'il était censé être son majordome, donc lui obéir. Ça serait retiré de sa fiche de paye, même si ça n'existait pas encore à l'époque. «Je le retiens sur tes gages!»

_Sauf qu'il pourrait retomber dans son vice (les paris) si il n'avait plus assez d'or. Et il se ruinerait._

_D'accord. Mauvaise idée de lui diminuer ses gages._

_De toute façon, qu'il le paye ou pas, il tomberait à nouveau dans son vice._

_Il l'entendait presque d'ici tiens..._

~~« _Mais jeune maître….j’étais certain de gagner!_ »~~

 

 

Il ne voulait pas revoir «ça»

Il avait du payer les dettes de son majordome avec SON argent.

Irresponsable va!

Bref il devait aller chez Isaac et sa soeur de l'autre côté de la forêt. En hiver. En empruntant des chemins enneigés encadrés d'arbres nus sombres sous un ciel gris et des flocons qui tombaient? Et puis même si Isaac était son ami, il était trop crédule. Sérieux il croyait dans les fées, les lilliputiens, les anges et démons, les instances supérieures et même aux créatures censées être fantastiques.

Un jour il suivrait un arc-en-ciel dans le but de trouver le trésor d'un farfadet et se perdrait, se ferait bouffer par les loups et…

_Non il rêvait. Il n'était pas si bête hein? HEIN?_

* * *

 

De l'autre côté de la forêt, il y avait un manoir luxueux où vivait le père de William, le grand mage Salomon, vieux de plusieurs siècles (une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne pouvait élever son fils humain lui même) avec un grand groupe de démons et créatures magiques. Un jour ce type qui était un gros bêta, doublé d'un troll de première, décida d'embêter son démon préféré.

«Mon petit Dantalion. Pour me venger de la fois où tu as mangé tout le gâteau préparé par Baphomet. Et le coup que tu m'as fait il y a trois mois….tu sais quand j'ai voulu séduire cette magnifique jeune fille et qu'il s'est avéré que c'était toi? Sans parler de toute les fois où tu t'amuses à essayer des robes (volées) devant ton miroir au lieu de nettoyer ma salle de travail. »

Le pauvre démon (car oui ça en était un) se plaignit comme un gamin injustement puni «Mais vous m'avez déjà sanctionner.» il montra une liste avec points en rouge vifs.

« _1-Vous m'avez fait nettoyer votre bibliothèque (sachant qu'elle fait la moitié de votre château) avec un pinceau fin, un verre d'eau, un bloc de savon, et une brosse à dent sans avoir le droit d'utiliser mes pouvoirs! Soit dit en passant c'était très sadique de votre part._

_2- J'ai du refaire la reliure de TOUS vos livres sans aide et sans magie._

_3 – J'ai du faire les enluminures pour beaucoup d'ouvrages, alors que les vôtres sont plus belles._

_4- J'ai été privé des petits plats et gâteaux de Baphomet pendant ces trois mois._

_5 – J'ai du resté en tenue de servante avec tablier pendant ces 12 semaines!_ »

Salomon haussa un sourcil «Donc je note que ça te dérange plus de faire le ménage que d'avoir une courte jupe ou un habit de servante»

Grand moment de solitude pour le démon.

Très grand.

Il protesta mollement «Sitri aime aussi s'habiller en fille!»

Son "maître" toussota et dit «Ta mission aujourd'hui: Va tuer tout les pervers dans la forêt! Y a un démon obsédé, deux même, qui s'y baladent!

\- ….Vous ne voulez pas les…

\- Je ne m'intéresse pas aux démons qui font mumuse avec des cultes non conformes à la bonne morale.

\- Pourtant "l'oncle" de Sitri...

\- Non mais lui c'est un démon important. Je crois que ça embêterait "tu sais qui" s'il disparaissait malencontreusement de la surface de la terre.»

Donc Dantalion se prit un avis de recherche dans la figure. «….T'étais pas obligé de faire des dessins hein….même si c'est bien fait…t'as des dons de voyances en plus du reste?

\- …..

\- Et c'est pas pour défendre ces pervers mais c'est un peu dans notre nature de manipuler les gens en détresse pour faire un pacte.

\- Mon fils est dans les bois en ce moment.

\- Ha….

\- Donc si tu ne les tue pas, que mon bébé a une seule égratignure, que tu ne le ramène pas ici pour le repas de ce soir (marre qu'il soit prit en charge par des emplumés)…Tu feras tout le ménage avec juste un tablier….masculin.»

Et Dantalion, traumatisé à cette perspective, fut littéralement jeté hors du château par un magicien surpuissant.

«Il me prends vraiment pour son esclave!»

Bon il allait commencer par les pervers aux aguets. Après tout c'était "le petit chaperon vert..ou bleu" William non? Donc fallait trucider toutes les être à âmes noires dans un périmètre d'un kilomètre autour du gamin.

_Minute!_

_A quoi il ressemble?_

Il se reprit rapidement «Bon! Il a moins de 18 ans. Il en a 17 je crois….Si c'est le mioche de Salomon, il doit lui ressembler….Blond aux yeux verts donc….»

Extermination de tout démons libres dans le secteurs donc…. «Désolé Gilles, t'es dans le secteur!»

_Ça t'apprendra d'avoir fait pleurer Sitri!_

* * *

 

**BREF…**

* * *

 

Loin de ce total dork, William ne sautillait pas sur le chemin. Il avait froid, il avait faim et soif mais sa bonne conduite lui interdisait de piocher dans le panier.

_Il ne voulait pas se faire taper sur les doigts._

_Kevin était tolérant mais si il devenait non-noble..._

Au détour d'un chemin...il ne rencontra...rien du tout. «Bizarre j'étais certain que j'étais censé rencontrer un pervers qui, pensant avoir affaire à un gamin sans cervelle (ou à une gamine) m'aurait embobiner pour dévorer Isaac et soeur et moi par la même occasion.»

_C'est le principe de ce conte non?_

Par contre, il y avait du rouge sur la neige. «Quelqu'un s'est battu là. Pour une fois le chasseur et le bûcheron ont été plus efficaces.» Il prit un air pensif. «D'ailleurs certainement plus un type qui coupe du bois parce que...qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme animaux à chasser ces temps-ci?»

_En fait de chasseur et de bûcheron._

Dantalion, planqué derrière un arbre, dans des vêtements noirs et rouge (à peine visible dans une végétation sans feuille et couverte de neige blanche bien propre hein?). «Ben y a des loups gamin. Des loups. Qui meurent de faim soient dit en passant» Il sortit une paire de jumelles d'un rouge brillant, faisant preuve d'un anachronisme total. «C'est un conte, j'fais ce que je veux le narrateur!»

Il analysa les environs. «Où est passé le pervers de service? Haa Sitri pouvait pas s'en occuper, c'est son serviteur après tout. Où Salomon pouvait aussi. Un claquement de doigt et ce type est réduit en tas de cendres.»

_Salomon était frileux._

_Voilà la raison._

_Il ne sortait pas trop longtemps pendant l'hiver._

Pendant qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées (avait-il des problèmes de couple?), il ne vit pas l'ombre qui s'approchait tel un fauve de son pas-du-tout-innocente victime.

«Hello mon garçon!» Fit un homme en s'approchant de William. Il était grand, habillé de vêtements colorés, un léger maquillage sur le visage et des cheveux d'une étrange couleur.

Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux «HO PAR LE TRES GRAND ARISTOTE, UN TRAVESTI!»

Oui William jurait par un philosophe grec. - _Et malgré son cri, Dantalion tout a ses pensées furieuse envers son maître, n'avait rien entendu –_  c'était parfaitement normal pour l'époque bien entendu.

Celui-ci ouvrit de grand yeux «Je ne te permets pas petit insolent.

\- C'est quoi cette couche de maquillage sur votre visage? C'est à la limite de dégouliner sur votre visage.

\- Je ne suis pas un travesti...

\- VOUS AVEZ LES CHEVEUX ROSES! LA NATURE N'A PAS PREVU CE GENRE DE CHOSE.

\- (T'es au courant qu'on est censé être à une époque où la génétique n'existe pas?) Je suis un démon gamin, je ne suis pas 'normal'.

\- …..D'accord alors...4 possibilités.» Décréta William. «1)Le froid provoque des hallucinations 2)J'ai tellement faim que je délire 3)je me suis endormi dans la neige et il faut absolument que je me réveille. 4) Vous êtes un gros mythomane.»

L'arrivant ouvrit de grands yeux outrés mais n'eut guère le temps de répondre que Dantalion, se réveillant (de sa crise de couple) enfin et sortant des fourrés pour éclater la tête de l'arrivant à boules de feu. «Fiches le camps de là.»

William regarda le combat d'un air perdu et décida de continuer parce que ''marre de ces bêtises''.

Il ne vit pas les boules d'énergie ou de feu qui rasèrent quelques arbres, firent fondre la neige et creusèrent des cratères qui feraient angoisser à mort l'église. Ça ne le regardait ça. C'était juste le froid qui provoquait des hallucinations non?

Après avoir carbonisé Gilles, Dantalion se remit à la recherche du morveux qui était déjà reparti. Ce gamin était d'une inconscience totale. Il était sûrement incapable de se défendre. Pas de pouvoirs, pas d'artefacts...il allait se faire dévorer tout cru. Si un certain oncle de Sitri se baladait dans le coin par exemple, ça allait poser problème. Il passa devant un type étrange (ha c'était un humain là) affalé dans la neige, les traits crispés et les mains serrés à un point sensible. «Pas si sans défense finalement.» Évidement ce gamin avait prit le chemin le plus long. Il prit donc le plus court pour arriver à destination avant l'adolescent.

Et il se fit manipuler comme jamais, après avoir dit que William arrivait bientôt. La femme soupira d'un ton douleurs «Nous n'avons plus de bois et mon dos me fait si mal...

\- William va vite arriver non?» chuchota Isaac, terré sous la couette.

Bref Dantalion se retrouve à couper du bois (comme un humain puisqu'il ne pouvait pas se révéler pour de vrai). Alluma manuellement le feu (puisqu'il ne pouvait pas montrer ses pouvoirs!). Prépara la soupe (qui ne présageait rien de bon et aurait été un mélange fatal sans l'aide de la jeune femme qui eut pitié de lui).

_((Pendant ce temps, William s'était arrêté en trouvant dérange cristaux dans une rivière. «La nature fait des merveilles»))_

Il entendait presque la voix de Salomon qui se plaignait qu'il ne s'occupait jamais de lui comme ça quand lui était malade et visualisa très bien sa moue boudeuse. Il passa même le balais. Il aidait des hommes gratuitement oui oui.

Maria eut un petit rire «Hoho quel garçon plein d'énergie, tu me rappelle mon premier et unique amour»

La porte de chez Isaac et Maria vola en éclat et entra un homme «Maria, j'ai apprit que ton frère adoptif avait été victime d'une épidémie. Et que tu t'étais blessé.

\- Camio, comme je suis heureuse de te voir. Et ho...Sitri est venu avec toi? Votre chef (maître) vous a donné un congé?»

Un jeune homme aux cheveux argenté entra à son tour «On a trouvé un blondinet qui vous cherchait et qui s'était perdu en étudiant la nature.»

William entra en faisant une tête de trois kilomètre de long «Bon j'ai que 3 heures de retard!»

Dantalion se redressa d'un coup «TOI!» Il se dressa devant lui «Ton père m'a envoyé pour te dire qu'il comptait sur ta présence pour ton 18e anniversaire qu'il allait fêter dans son château et pour le repas de ce soir dans son château et...»

_BAM_

_R.I.P Porte d’entrée_

Kevin entra à son tour «Jeune maître! Où étiez vous? Vous auriez du revenir il y une heure. Et il y a des démons dans les bois, j'ai eu si...

\- Ben je viens d'arriver. Je ne me suis pas fait kidnapper si c'est ça qu'il t'inquiètes. Et pourquoi tu as juste défoncer la porte d'entrée de la maison de deux malades?

\- Mais...» Soudain Kevin vit les trois démons.

Ceux-ci se mirent aussitôt sur la défensive

William s'écria «Du calme, il y a des malades dans centre maison.»

Le majordome aurait bien atomisé ces trois-là mais devant trois humains innocents -dont son maître- ça faisait mauvais genre. Ce serait lui la brute pour le coup.

Son jeune maître toussota «Bon Kevin, je ne rentre pas, je vais manger chez mon père.

\- Je vais venir avec vous...

\- Non mais c'est bon Dantalion va m'y emmener et éjecter les pervers sur le chemin (même si ils semblent être déjà tous morts)»

«Jeune maître?»

_Ho mon dieu, il est déjà perverti après seulement quelques MINUTES avec eux._

_Il fait confiance à un démon._

_Il est passé du côté obscur de la foi._

_JE DOIS TUER CES DEMONS DANS D'ATROCES SOUFFRANCES_

_ET LE PERE AUSSI._

* * *

**Conclusion**

William ne sut rien sur les démons avant d'être arrivé chez papa!Salomon

Et Kevin ne tua personne finalement.

Ça aurait été moyen pour ses relations avec William de buter son père.

Et Salomon fut, genre "Ho-Ho-Ho" En buvant son thé.

* * *

 

**_Fin_ **


End file.
